Mystic Falls High School
Mystic Falls High School is a public high school located in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Unlike most high schools, due to its location in Mystic Falls, MFHS is a common battleground for supernatural wars. Sometimes they referred the school and the students here as Timberwolves. The current principal is Mr. Weber. Former Students * Kelly Donovan (Graduated/Deceased) * Elizabeth Forbes (Graduated/Deceased) * Duke (Graduated) * Abby Bennett Wilson (Graduated) * Tyler Lockwood (Graduated/Deceased) * Vicki Donovan (Deceased) * Sarah (Deceased) * Anna (Deceased) * Dana (Deceased) * Aimee Bradley (Deceased) * Chad (Deceased) * Jenna Sommers (Graduated/Deceased) * Logan Fell (Graduated/Deceased) * Mason Lockwood (Graduated/Deceased) * Ben McKittrick (Graduated/Deceased) * Tiki (Formerly/Possibly graduated) * April Young (Formerly/Possibly graduated) * Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (Graduated/Deceased) * Elena Gilbert (Graduated) * Bonnie Bennett (Graduated) * Caroline Forbes (Graduated) * Matt Donovan (Graduated) * Stefan Salvatore (Graduated/Deceased) * Rebekah Mikaelson (Graduated) * John Albrecht (Graduated) * David Bance (Graduated) * Sarah Beasley (Graduated) * Savannah Davis (Graduated) * William Duncan (Graduated) * Matt Freeman (Graduated) * Jeff Gillies (Graduated) * Trish Stannert (Graduated) * Jeremy Gilbert (Graduated, by compulsion) * Violet Fell (Deceased) Faculty *William Tanner - Former History Teacher and Football Coach (deceased) *Alaric Saltzman - History Teacher (formerly) *Mrs. Clarke - Secretary (left town) *Mrs. Halpern - Trigonometry Teacher (left town) *Coach Lyman - Football Coach (left town) *Miss Hilton - Teacher mentioned by Alaric Saltzman (left town) *Mr. Weber - Principal (left town) *Tobias Fell - head of the History department (deceased) Subjects * English **It is mentioned by Stefan in the **Caroline has mentioned it in Season Four. **It is taken by various other students * French **It is mentioned by Stefan in the **It is taken by various other students **It is mentioned by Bonnie in Season Four. * History **Formerly William Tanner and Alaric Saltzman's class. **It is taken by various other students. **Matt was failing this class (revealed in She's Come Undone) **Stefan and Elena have this class together in Season One. **William Tanner had a "jackass" file. **Briefly taught by Sybil. ( ) * Physical education **Coach Lyman (formerly William Tanner). **It is taken by various other students * Trigonometry ** Taught by Mrs. Halpern. ** It is taken by various other students * Math ** Matt was failing this class (revealed in She's Come Undone) * Italian **Matt was failing this class (revealed in She's Come Undone) *'Physics' **It is mentioned by Rebekah in Season Three. **Both Bonnie and Rebekah were in this class together (revealed in The Murder of One). Football Team The Mystic Falls High School football team, also known as "The Timberwolves", were first shown in Season One. Elena convinced Stefan to join after personally witnessing his speed and strength. Prior to his death, Coach Tanner was the team's coach. When Tyler Lockwood first became a hybrid, Coach Lyman was running team practice, but Tyler compelled him so that he and the team could go to the bonfire. After this, they weren't seen again. Known members were Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan and Stefan Salvatore. Their uniform, much like the Mystic Falls High School cheerleading squad, is a dark shade of red. The jersey has a V-neck black and white striped collar and a white number printed on the front. Ben McKittrick led the team to a state championship. Cheerleaders include: Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett (quit), Elena Gilbert, Rebekah Mikaelson (quit), Tiki, and Dana (deceased) Appearances ;Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''Brave New World'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''The Descent'' *''The House Guest'' *''The Last Dance'' ;Season 3 *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (flashback) ;Season 4 *''Memorial'' (outside) *''The Rager'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''After School Special'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' (Dream) *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Home'' (The Other Side) ;Season 6 *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' (flashback and 1994 Prison World, outside) *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Elena's hallucinations) ;Season 7 *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (outside) *''Best Served Cold'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' (dream) ;Season 8 *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (flashback) *''We Have History Together'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' (outside) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Trivia *The stoners gathered in The Stoner Pit. *Bonnie Bennett first fought against Niklaus Mikaelson during the Sixties Decade Dance. *The school was built where the Indian village was (The Originals' birthplace). *Carol Lockwood's Memorial was held in After School Special. * The Mystic Falls Tree Lighting Ceremony is held at the school annually. * In Best Served Cold, its discovered by Bonnie and Matt that a group of compelled humans are living in the closed school acting as human blood bags for the Heretics, Lily, Enzo and now Julian. *The filming location is in Georgia. *Elena and Katherine had their long-awaited physical altercation in Graduation. Gallery Highschool.jpg|High School, Tyler and Matt School bathroom.jpg|Bathroom, Jeremy Tannerhistory.jpg|History classroom with Mr. Tanner Alclass.jpg|History classroom with Alaric Saltzman Classroomunk.jpg|Trigonometry class with Mrs. Halpern Mostoftheclass.jpg|Most of the history class students The-Vampire-Diaries-3x05-Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-at-school.jpg Normal 005 school.jpg Normal 035 school.jpg Normal 015 school.jpg Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o2 1280.png 408-0019.jpg 738415172.jpg MFHSAttendancesheet.jpg VD4032.png|Rebekah comes to the class (Season 4x03) Pilot.png|Mrs. Clarke's office in "Pilot" Hallway.png|Hallway in "Pilot" Bonnie_met_Stefan.png|Hallway in "Pilot" Student_lounge.png|Elena and Stefan kissing at the Student Lounge in 1x16 Locker.png|Stefan, Elena, and Caroline talking in front of the lockers in 1x16 ies_S05E17_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1132.jpg|Jeremy's parent teacher conference (episode 5x17) Damon-and-Elena-TVD-Rescue-Me.jpg 5caa51b895d7e9436b9c1cd06fc469c3.jpg Highschool-1.jpg mystic_falls_high_01.jpg|Mystic Falls High School (Season 1) highschollfield.png|Field 6X11-23-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-26-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-42-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-92-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 808-019~Caroline~Sybil~Violet-MFHS.png|Sybil's classroom School8x08.png|Sybil's classroom 8x08_We_Have_History_Together_6.jpg 8x08_We_Have_History_Together_7.jpg 8x16-school01.png 8x16-school02.png|Boiler room 8x16-school03.png|Boiler room 816-042~Stefan~Caroline-MF_High_Scool.png 816-111~Elena~Stefan-MF_High_Scool.png 816-133~Stefan~Lexi-MF_High_Scool-Afterlife.png References See also Category:Community Location Category:Locations Category:Featured Articles Category:Schools and Universities